randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Valkyrie Rockets
The Valkyrie Rockets, previously called Archangel, are a 7- killstreak featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops The "Valkyrie Rocket" is a shoulder-launched rocket that the player fires from a launcher and then guides toward a target of their choosing, but is much more difficult to steer than an RC-XD, since the RC-XD can go forwards and backwards and even stop. argi bargi The launched rocket can fly for 15 seconds, or for 5 seconds when boosted. It can explode anywhere the player wants it to. Attempting to steer the rocket upwards into the sky then diving it down to imitate the FGM-148 Javelin from Modern Warfare 2 works in some cases, however the player must keep in mind not to go too high, as the controller signal is limited: when a rocket is out of range, the player loses vision and control of rocket, and the rocket explodes. The rocket can be detonated in-flight by pressing the fire button. Although this may seem a waste, it is useful for when the rocket is about to pass by a player but does not have the time to turn. Single Player The Valkyrie is used two times during the campaign: *In the level "Executive Order" to shoot down Soyuz-2 after the team fails to prevent its launch. It was a prototype at this time, as "That's one hell of a way to test a prototype!" was remarked upon Soyuz-2's destruction. *In the level "Redemption" to shoot down the 2 Mi-8 Hip helicopters. If the two helicopters were taken down with one rocket, the "Double Whammy" achievement unlocks (Replaced by Strela-3 on the Wii). Multiplayer Upon getting a 7 kill streak, the player is given an airdrop marker which will summon a transport helicopter to drop a package containing a launcher and two rockets. After being fired, the Valkyrie cannot brake or reverse but it can be boosted to go faster. If it hits a wall or object, the rocket will explode, possibly resulting in no kills. The Valkyrie can be used to shoot down some aircraft or used as an anti-personnel weapon. Without boost, it actually flies quite slowly, taking a good amount of time to reach the altitude of Spy Planes. Valkyrie Rockets can be shot out of the air by gunfire. If the player switches guns or dies, they lose the Valkyrie. It is relatively unpopular online, as it is both difficult to control, and it is unlikely to get more than two kills, even though it is a 7 kill streak. A good tactic would be to use it as if it were a Predator Missile, shooting it up into the air and getting a visual of the whole map. The advantage is the player would get two instead of one, causing massive damage. Damage-wise, the missile has a blast radius of 7.5 meters with 400 damage at the center and 100 damage at the edges. This results in an automatic kill of all enemies inside the blast radius not using flak jacket; however, as it does 400 damage, it can kill enemies using Flak Jacket in a radius of 2.85 meters. Although uncommon, it's possible to lock onto and shoot down Valkyrie rockets, however due to the speed of the rocket and the unlikelihood of any major kills, it's not something one should worry about if using the killstreak. However, try to stay out of the path of enemy SAM Turrets, as it will lock on and shoot the Valkyrie down. SAM rockets actually travel faster than Valkyrie rockets. Category:COD